


Caught singing

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shining Saotome don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Syo catches you singing one of his songs.





	Caught singing

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from wanting to write a songfic but without putting the lyrics in obnoxiously. I think I found a compromise.
> 
> Also, I like writing Syo. I should write him more often.
> 
> Made on 07/01/2018.

The practice room was empty when you arrived. Your reflection was your only company. The mirrored wall followed your form as you walked across the room. The bright lights were on full blast, providing more than enough visibility to catch your bored expression.

It was awkward to watch yourself in the mirror so you tried to avoid looking at yourself directly. Your eyes wandered around the room, landing everywhere but the mirror. The ballet bar had white smudges all over it from previous use. If you looked closely, you were sure you could see worn patterns on the floor from various routines practised over and over.

There was the faint smell of sweat in the air, enough for you to wrinkle your nose. Rocking on your heels, you debated sitting on one of the benches but decided against it. So, you aimlessly swayed about the room.

You had plans to meet with a few members of STARISH members to go over their unit song. Mainly you were meeting with Ren, Syo, and Cecil. You had arrived early, and it seemed that Ren was caught up with something else and Cecil was running late. You hadn’t heard anything from Syo as of now, you hoped he was on time.

Syo was originally the one who suggested meeting up. He had said how their song needed something fierce, to pump it up. Dancing through the song might provide some insight on what the song was currently lacking. Syo’s own songs were always so dynamic, you wanted to see where he was going with this.

You were humming before you realized it. Not a real melody, but just whatever you felt like hearing. Then you were tapping your foot along to your beat. Perhaps the atmosphere of the room had put a spring in your step.

Your feet wouldn’t stay still. You were completely alone (you were still unsure about the cameras that Shining Saotome had apparently installed all throughout campus but what are the odds he was watching?) so there wasn’t any harm in it. Most of your party was going to be late anyways so you had all the time in the world.

Your restless pacing around the room had turned nearly playful. A little shaking of your hips here, a little dragging of your foot there. You were by no means graceful but this was a dance on your own terms, enjoyable. Your humming increased in volume, turning into something familiar. One of Syo’s last songs seemed to be on your mind.

The melody of True Wing repeated. It was an energetic song, fitting Syo perfectly. He had decked the song out with references to his personal values, making it that much more endearing. The catchy, English parts were the most prominent to you, the repetitive factor making them stick out all the more.

“Fly high, fly high,” you were mumbling the lyrics as you dazzled about the room. Your arms were out, swinging. “Fly away, fly away.”

“Go east, go west!” At the mention of the directions, you pointed to one side and then the other. It was silly, simple moves but your impromptu routine didn’t need serious.

Once you got to the chorus, you were feeling a little more emboldened. You were able to watch your figure dance across the floor in the mirror, your expression was changing to one of delight.

“Believe, believe, believe!” Your voice rose in volume, your moves were flashier. You clenched your shirt as if you were grabbing your heart to show your passion. The exercise raised your heart rate, leaving you gasping while you sang. The mirror showed bright eyes and a reckless desire in you.

Once you peaked over the chorus the first time, you sang your way through the rest of the song. You whipped your head from side to side, your hair following suite. Your singing wasn’t one of skill, but of love.

“Let’s fight, let’s fight!” It was really just like Syo to add lyrics like this. He was always so forward with everything, something you admired. “Koe o agete,” with the prompting of the song, your voice rose. 

You laughed and smiled, breaking out your idol ready smile even though you knew you had no hopes of becoming one yourself. This was just fun, so it didn’t matter.

“Let’s ride, let’s ride!” 

Should have been the next lyrics that came out of your mouth had Syo not walked into the practice room at that very moment. Instead, the words got caught in your throat. You froze instantly, midway through a turn.

You croaked, your mouth was caught open and singing his own song. How embarrassing. Suddenly, you felt small. You knew you weren’t the best singer. You knew you weren’t the best dancer. How embarrassing for you to get caught signing by a legitimate idol when you, essentially, had about a much charm as a wet pile of leaves.

The surprise was evident on Syo’s face. The mirror was the only reason you had noticed him in the first place, a splash of blond appearing. His reflection was shown beside yours, equally as shocked.

Honestly, how stupid were you. You should have just sat on the bench and waited. This wasn’t like you at all and you have no idea what came over you.

“I had sent you a text but you, uh, didn’t answer.” It seemed Syo was just as embarrassed. He wouldn’t even look at you. He absentmindedly scratched as his face lightly while he spoke.

“Oh.” What else could you say? You had been caught red handed. If you weren’t careful, you might have broken out in tears right there and then. You wanted to clench your chest for a completely different reason. It felt tight.

“So…” Syo trailed off, finally looking up at you. “You were singing my song, huh?” He was beaming, much to your confusion. It seemed like he couldn’t keep his smile off his face.

You made a noise in confirmation. You felt awkward, still. You didn’t think your clumsy rendition of his song was worth much.

“That makes me really happy.” He tilted his head, still smiling. He made his way closer to you. 

Hearing him declare how delighted he was, made relief spread through you. Syo was the type of speak his true feelings so you had little reason to doubt him. Lingering feelings of embarrassment stayed with you but the urge to break out in tears was gone.

“It does?” The doubt may be little but it still made its way out of your mouth. You couldn’t help it. You were sure your face didn’t believe him fully.

Syo looked away again. “Well, yeah. You had such a happy look on your face. And you were dancing too!” Having him point out your dancing made you grimace. It was mere floundering, at best. Nevertheless, he continued. “As an idol, it made me happy to watch you.”

Then he paused. You wondered, did he have more to say? You stayed quiet to let Syo find his thoughts. You processed what he said in the meantime. It put your mind at ease. Hearing him say that meant so much to you.

“And it made me happy to have you sing my song, as a man.”

You weren’t expecting that. It made you feel light. Syo managed to work a smile onto your face and a laugh out of your lips. He laughed along with you.

“Hehe, why don’t we finish it together?”

You took Syo up on his suggestion and turned his song into a duet.


End file.
